Forgotten or Not Forgotten
by notxherex
Summary: Canada finds himself face to face with England after having been thinking of said nation. One-shot. Also, I'm never good with summaries. But give it a chance.


Disclaimer:: All characters belong to Himaruya Hideka

* * *

><p>Canada didn't like thinking of being forgotten since he already had to live through it. Maybe it was natural to forget him. After all it wasn't like he did anything to stand out like the other nations did. War, for example.<p>

It did hurt him when someone forgot him but none hurt more than when England forgot him. Though Canada preferred to think that England just couldn't remember him from all the hurt he's felt in his life. He had heard of how England's childhood consisted of being beat up by his own brothers and yet England had been very kind to him and America, possibly all of his colonies.

Canada knew that he loved England more than he had ever thought possible. His would cry, most of his tears caused from his heart breaking every time England confused him with America or simply couldn't register his presence.

He had guessed that England loved America more. It would probably make sense. It was America who he had first. It was America who had befriended him first. But wasn't it also America who left him first? Not in a simple way either, but with war that consisted of death and sadness. Of course, every war was like that and like every war someone had to lose and be hurt. England had been the one to suffer the most. Canada had stayed with England, had fought on England's side so couldn't he had gained more affection? He had hoped to be the colony England preferred and would always love above all else.

Instead he was forgotten.

Still he hoped for those rare moments where England did see him clearly and called him by the right name. Canada could always go around for days smiling over that small and yet joyful moment in his life.

But ,despite his usual hope, he couldn't help but think that today would probably consist of more heartbreak.

He walked down the hallway in the building where the world meeting was being held and he failed to hear the footsteps heading towards him from the the direction he was heading.

"Canada?" A British voice interrupted his pessimistic thoughts.

He jumped a bit, startled that someone had called out to him. His eyes widened a bit more a the fact that it had been the one nation he had been thinking seconds ago.  
>"E-England, how are you?" He composed his voice after stuttering out the other's name. He didn't want to have his voice wavering at this unexpected and yet very wanted encounter.<p>

"I'm fine, I just happened to notice that you weren't at the meeting towards the end."

Ah yes, he had left towards the end. He didn't think it would matter to leave during the arguing everyone was involved in, and no one would have noticed anyway. So he had decided to roam the hallways.

"Yes, I just had to go somewhere quiet." He responded quietly and the other nodded.

Canada couldn't help but think that something would go wrong just like he had felt earlier. Sure England had noticed that he had left and had remembered who he was but he just couldn't shake the feeling of sadness from his heart.

"Are you alright, Canada?" The older nation asked concerned at the younger one's expression. Not really paying attention, Canada responded with a concerning phrase. "Not really." His eyes were a bit glossy from tears that he tried to keep away, he succeeded a bit.

"C-Canada what's wrong?"

"You remembered me today, I just.." He cut himself off, feeling heavyhearted. He didn't want all that he had been feeling be known to anyone, especially not the person who was mostly involved in his thoughts.

England felt a bit guilty at this. He had never meant to make Canada feel so pensive and forgotten like he seemed to feel. But thinking back the Canadian did have reason to believe that that's how it was. England gulped as nervousness caused his stomach to feel butterflies.

"Canada," he said as he wrapped his arms around the taller nation, "I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel this way. It's not like I wanted to forget you or not remember you." He gulped at his nervousness before he continued.

Meanwhile Canada stood too shocked to hug his loved one back but he head every word that passed the British-man's lips. His heart was thumping like crazy against his chest.

"The world's a crazy place, always full of war and crime and, while no one place is perfect you are one of the most peaceful countries out there. One tends to only have the noisy ones on their minds. Making sure that not one of them gets away with causing unhappiness, death, war, and well you get my point."

At this point, Canada could feel a few stray tears falling from his eyes at England's words. He thought he might be pushing his luck but he prayed that England would finish his speech with the words Canada had always hoped to hear.

"It's not that I've forgotten you, it's that you are one nation that I know will make me proud by being loving and calm. You're one that I won't have to worry about causing ruckus. I really do care deeply about you and I wish I had never made you felt so alone. Canada, I love you."

England still had his arms wrapped around Canada, his face buried in the broad shoulder. As he finished he felt the Canadian's own arms wrap around him and hold him tight.

"Thank you." Canada manage to spill out. He couldn't help the smile on his face or the relief his heart felt. Before Canada could finish what he wanted to say, England pulled away enough to be able to give Canada one of his rare smiles and to kiss the blushing Canadian's cheek.

Canada hugged England closer to him and kissed the top of said nation's head.

"I love you too, England."

* * *

><p>There you have it. A doujinshi I read a USUK doujinshi that had a part that had CanUK one-sided love and well I think this is a cute couple and since I couldn't find more things with them I started writing this at midnight.

So I'm now done with that and will continue working on my other story.

Reviews are welcomed!

Thank you for reading!

EDIT 9-6-12: I'm sorry guys, but I can't find that doujinshi! I wish I could!


End file.
